The present invention relates in general to a heat-dissipation device, and in particular to a heat-dissipation device with an elastic member and a heat-dissipation method thereof applied to an electronic device.
With the progress of computer technology, a bus and a chip speed have increased greatly, thus, computer efficiency has improved. With computer efficiency improving, heat-dissipation problem becomes important to be solved. Chips other than the central processing unit (CPU), such as north bridge and a display chip require enhanced heat-dissipation efficiency. A conventional heat-dissipation module typically emphasizes heat convection, while ignoring heat conduction ability. FIG. 1 illustrates the relationship between contact force and thermal resistance. When contact force is greater, thermal resistance is lower. For this reason, increasing the contact force can achieve a better heat-dissipation.